inFAMOUS: The City Of Death
by alno1935
Summary: Drake Zelman didn't think much Cole when he first saw him but that quickly changed when an explosion gives them powers beyond there wildest dreams. now they have to survive in a city where the weak are destroyed.(If one of you would like to see one of your ideas in here just post a review and I will try to put it in)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first infamous fanfic, decided to write one because of the small amount of fanfics for infamouse. hope you enjoy!**

The cuffs on my hands are heavy and annoying but not as annoying as the man on the other side of the one-way glass. "Just tell us what happened and will let you and your brother go." His voice is gruff and sounds very familiar. "uugghh fine. You already know about the explosion that started it all so should I start after that?" I give in finally simply because I see no real reason to hide. "How about we do a bit of recapping. Tell us everything starting from what happened just before the explosion" I sigh heavily, this is going to take a while. "Well I suppose it started when I was on my way to my dads clinic to help with work…"

It was an average day in empire city, the streets were busy and the people were loud. I paid no attention to the street as I still had no license, I was only 16 at the time. I didn't even hear the guy get hit, all I heard was someone screaming so I ran to check it out and what do I find? Some bald kid on a bike got hit by a car. I may not be certified but my dad prided himself in teaching me how to do anything short of surgery so I was confident that I would be able to help the kid. When I saw him I didn't think much of him, just some fourteen year old delivery kid clutching a package with his right hand while his left hand lay dislocated and limp at his side.

The first thing to do was obvious and that was to get everyone to clear me some room and call an ambulance. "Give him some space and you! call 9-11" is what I said. Everyone was so freaked out they didn't question why the orders were coming from a teen. "Hey kid, you alright? It's ok my dad taught me how to assess situations like this and you're not in serious danger." He smiled a bit nervously at me as response and nodded. "Good, now It's going to be better if I reset this bone as soon as possible to prevent an further damage. It's going to hurt like hell but it'll get better." I explain calmly but the boy seemed unsure but knowing I was on a bit of a time limit I was already getting into positioned. A moment later a crack reverberated through both our bodies. He cried out but only for a few seconds which is pretty impressive for a kid his age, he must've gotten into accidents before.

I was tying bandages I had in my bag into a makeshift sling for his arm when his phone started ringing. "It's my employer, I gotta answer" he told me a bit nervously but I only shrugged, not really thinking it was a big deal. That was a fairly large mistake. I couldn't hear the person on the other side of the phone and the kid didn't really give me any hints because all he did was nod and agree a few times. I was done tying the sling right as he hung up and everyone that had surrounded us moments later had gone back to their cars and had started going around us. As much as I wanted to move him out of the street I knew I wasn't supposed to move someone after an accident so I stayed with him. Randomly he pulls up the package that he had placed next to him when he answered his phone, and starts inspecting it giving me a view of it. It was a silver ball looking thing with dim blue lights coming out of it. The kid looked like he was trying to solve a problem so I offered my help, asking "Need help with something?" and he nodded in an instant. seemed like he was waiting for me to ask, must be one of those types that don't like "burdening" people. "I was told to press down on this thing but as you might guess I kinda need two hands for that. Could you just press down on the top for me?" he asked holding the object out to me. I shrugged and once again thought nothing of it. And again it was a fairly big mistake. As soon as I pushed on the top of that thing we were both blinded by white light before we both passed out.

"So that's how it started? Just some random kid getting an unlucky package and another kid getting an unlucky patient?" The man behind glass says in disbelief. I chuckle "Of course your right to think that it isn't true. But of course that isn't the end of the story is it? oh no that was the beginning of a series of event that brought empire city to its knees. And it was all started by one man. But I'll get to that when I get to that." I laugh as i finish speaking. "Hope you're sitting down back there because this may take awhile."

**Hope you all enjoyed the first installment of a hopefully long series. for those who havn't played infamous the object that the two boys activated is something called a raysphere and it gives people with the conduit gene superhuman abilites though im sure most people reading already know this. I want to leave the choice of abilities up to all of you and of course i want to try and avoid Electricity becuase it kind of a default and also Fire because i think it has been used in too many other fanfics. that being said i will choose either the abilities with the most votes or the abilities mentioned in the first review. if there is no reviews then i will most likely go to the default lightning and fire. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strange Things**

I woke up first to find that we were surrounded by a lake of fire with a helicopter hovering over us. When they saw us they quickly turned on a speaker and told us. "Hey, you down there! If you can hear me go to the bridge, there are doctors who can help you." Then his attention went to a figure in the parking complex next to us. "Hey you get out of there! That whole thing is coming down!" he flew off a moment later, I assumed it was to look for other survivors. It took me a moment to finally see the kid lying unconscious next to me with cuts and bruises everywhere. The sling I had made for him was completely blown off yet most of his clothing remained intact albeit filthy. I looked around and sighed heavily when I realized that I had to go through the parking complex that the pilot had said was coming down, to get to the bridge.

With a grunt I picked up the kid and starting walking over the only "safe" part of the lake of fire and before long we were at the parking complex. It looked far from stable but it was the only way to get to some help and judging by the kids breathing he didn't have much time to spare. With that in mind I headed inside hoping to get through it as quickly as possible. I was barely inside when I tripped over a rock and dropped the kid on some exposed wires. "Shit! Come on kid open your eyes!" I panicked slightly and dragged him off the wires, ignoring the shocks I kept getting. Now this is where I started to notice that something wasn't right. The electricity should have at least injured his nerves if it didn't outright kill him but instead I found that his breathing had actually stabilized a bit. I also saw that his wounds had closed some and weren't bleeding as much. Before I could think much more about it his eyes flickered open so I rushed over to make sure he was alright, I wasn't sure why but I felt responsible for the kids safety.

"You alright kid? Can you hear me?" I asked a bit nervous that the shock might have jarred his brain. "Y-Yea I'm alright, what about you? You look like you ran through a field of razors" His voice was a bit raspy but it didn't sound like any brain damage happened. His words made me realize that I was indeed covered in cuts just like he was, and I didn't want to take a chance and electrocute myself to see if it would heal me like it did him. "We should keep going; I was told that help is waiting at the bridge." He only nodded in agreement before standing up; I decided that I was going to tell him later about what happened with the wires. As we started to walk, or more limp in my case, neither of really thought about how the roof could fall on us at any moment and as such we weren't really rushing to get out of there. As you can imagine that wasn't the best thing we could have done. Cole didn't notice the roofing cracking above him and I had no time to warn him so instead of trying to push him out of the way I thought it would be a brilliant idea to push him down and use myself as a shield…

"So the roof fell on you… and you survived…?" the voice behind the glass doesn't sound convinced. I laugh a bit, this one was pretty impatient. "I assume you have done some research on conduits before so you know that even they can die if you destroy enough of them or in this case crush them completely. That being said what kind of power the conduit has can also make them far harder to kill."

I expected an extreme amount of pain and then nothing but on the contrary it felt like I just scraped my back on concrete. That's what it felt like on the outside but on the inside it felt very weird. You know the feeling when you flex your back? Feels like it tightens and hardens right? Well imagine that feeling times twenty and that's what I felt like. It didn't really hurt, it felt numb. I looked down to see the kid staring at me with wide blue eyes. He looked just as confused as I felt but instead of dwelling on it I knew that we needed to get out of that place and fast. I grabbed his hand and ran out of fast as my feet could carry me while avoid rubble on the floor. "Wait! Are we just going to ignore what happened?! That rock was huge! You should be dead!" The kid yelled at me but didn't try to resist me as I pulled us out of the collapsing building. Only when we were free did I turn to speak to him. "Now I'm going to tell you what I'm telling myself. I don't know what is happening! You not only survived getting electrocuted but you also seemed to have healed when it happened! Then I nearly get crushed by a pile of boulders only to survive because only god knows why! So please, let's just get over to the bridge and try to live through this!" It was the first time in my life that I had snapped and honestly it felt kind of good to let out some stress. The kid stared at me with shocked eyes before laughing. I stared at him for a few seconds like he was crazy before chuckling and extending my right hand. "I'm Drake Zelman, nice to meet you." He didn't hesitate to grab my hand and return the greeting "The names Cole MacGrath, and the pleasures mine" The best part of that greeting was one of the paramedics actually thought we had gone insane, since we both looked like hell and yet we were laughing. After quickly convincing the man that we were not insane he offered to dress our wounds, which of course we accepted.

As I was getting bandaged I heard a female's voice call Cole's name. Both Cole and I saw a girl who looked the same age as Cole, across the bride waving her arms, trying to get his attention. From the smile that grew on his face I could tell that he knew her well. "Never leave a girl waiting Cole." I said with a grin plastered on my face to which he returned with his on grin before starting to run across the bridge, it almost looked like a fairy tale. Unfortunately the real world isn't a fairy tale and before Cole could even get onto the bridge electricity started jump from nearby cars and lamppost into his body. I heard him cry out before lightning started coming down from the sky and striking everywhere. I heard some yell "It's the terrorist again! Run!" and I saw Cole with lightning running up his arms, running towards the girl. I jumped out of the Ambulance and ran towards them; I had no idea what I could do but I had to try at least try. Cole was barley ten feet from the girl when he collapsed and just then the lightning stopped and the world seem to calm down some. The girl ran to Cole and started trying to shake him awake with tears starting to build up in her eyes. "Cole! Please wake up! You can't leave me alone! This can't be happening…" I move closer to them and heard her murmur "My parents were caught in the blast… You're all I have left" I acted quickly then and ran to his motionless body. I started chest compression quickly to try and get him breathing again. After about twenty seconds of nothing and twenty seconds closer to the girl going hysteric his mouth suddenly opened and started gasping for air. He was alive but still unconscious and that was damn fine with me.

"Come on, my dad owns a clinic close to here. We can take him there and make sure he is alright. I'm Drake by the way." I spoke quietly as I picked up Cole though I doubted that she heard me through her own crying. I couldn't tell if she was happy that he was alive or sad that he was hurt but I didn't waste time in taking the young couple to the clinic and setting Cole up to monitor his vitals. I couldn't find my dad and since the doors were locked before I got here no one besides us were inside. Most of the medical gear was gone as well so I can only assume my dad brought it all to help survivors outside and I wasn't going to complain at the extra room.

"Quite interesting, so that's how you and Cole got your powers huh?" The man once again interrupted my telling. "Indeed it was, and I can only assume my powers didn't go out of control like Cole's did because of how there more internal than his. Hidden in a way." I stared at the one-way glass, thinking about who could be interrogation me. "That's when the plague started right? And when the government quarantined the city?" The man asked and I snorted in response "Yea that's when the government trapped us in with the animals, the worst of which had to be the Reapers. Before the quarantine they were just a bunch of Smack heads dealing dope but afterwards. I don't know how but they got more organized and it wasn't a day before they killed all the cops and claimed the entire district. The Girl, Cole and I were lucky that the clinic we were at already looked looted so they stayed away while Cole recovered." I still hold a grudge to this day against the government for trapping so many innocent people in the same cage as the rabid dogs. "So this girl that seemed to like Cole so much, who was she?" The man asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Her name was Trish and she was Cole's Girlfriend. The entire time Cole was out she stayed right by his side, helping me keep him healthy in any way she could. That alone shows how much she cared for him but what really surprised me is even when Cole woke up with lightning shooting out of his hands she refused to give up." I chuckle nostalgically. "She stayed even though she was scared." The man seemed to pause for a moment before continuing his questions. "So how long did it take for him to be able to control those powers? And what were your first symptoms of you powers?"

"Well after he woke up 4 days later he quickly found out he had powers and it didn't take long for him to be able to control them. My powers never really had any symptoms besides surviving the roof falling on me but it wasn't like I didn't know I had them. I knew I had them and I don't know how to explain it but I felt like I could control them right from the beginning. Despite that I continued to redirect Cole's requests to show him what I could do. I guess I was afraid of them for the most part." Thinking about it now I have to laugh at how much I rely on them now. "That didn't last long I take it?" The man didn't sound annoyed, he just spoke in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. This I had to laugh at "ya I guess you can say that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enter Reapers**

Cole and I were relaxing on the roof of the apartment building my dad used to live in. oh right, I guess I should tell you that I never found my father after the explosion and chances are if the plague didn't get him then the Reapers did. Honestly I wasn't too sad about it, maybe because of all the other shit going on I wasn't able to actually see his death as an issue but I digress. Cole had helped me take some couches up and a T.V as well as some tarps to cover it all in case it rained. We were up there mainly for privacy and because we didn't want other people seeing that we had working electricity while most everyone was in the dark, literally. Cole and I were practicing some hand to hand combat (we had to pick it up considering all the psychos) when we both heard a loud rumbling sound. At first I thought it was an earthquake but I quickly realized that it was only a low flying cargo plane dropping off food supplies for us. "How much food do we got left?" Cole asked me after the noise died down some. "Not enough to ignore that drop" I stated begrudgingly, I hated going after drops since ninety percent of the time we had to compete with everyone and that's not including the Reapers. We both knew we had to move quickly if we wanted to get there before them so we decided to take the "express" to the street below. I landed with a loud thud as my legs hardened to absorb the impact while Cole landed far lighter with a roll to disperse the momentum.

We took a bit of a detour in order for me to pick up a new gun. "Ya, sorry bout busting your revolver. I didn't think it would just explode like that, scared the hell outta me!" Cole said while we ran to a nearby parking lot. "Not a problem, it was probably because of the electricity in your hands igniting the gunpowder in it. besides that finally gave me the motivation to get my all time favorite: a semi-auto M1911" I replied with a grin growing on my face, I always saw that gun in games and sometimes at the shooting range when I went with my dad. Once we arrived in front of several different cars I let out a heavy sigh. "The guy I traded this for said he'd hide it under a car. He didn't say which one but I suppose getting a little dirty isn't much trouble" I started kneel when Cole put his hand on my shoulder. "Now hold on a second, let me try something." he said and motioned for me to stand back. I did as he told, now curious to what new thing he is trying now. I could see the lightning build up in his palms before he released all of it in a sudden burst, sending one of the cars at least 5 feet away. I looked at him with my agape but it turned to a huge smile in seconds. "Oh my god! How the hell did you do that?!" I asked him, getting a bit excited. He had a smile on his face but I could see his legs wobbling. "Not sure how to explain it, it was kind of like a sudden surge of energy but now I'm just… drained." He said leaning against me heavily. I thought about it for a moment "…Remember when I told you that the electricity from the wires seemed to have healed you? Maybe if you tried to do something like that again it'll be better?" I suggested and I could almost see the light bulb pop up on his head. "That makes sense!" he rushed over to a fuse box as fast as he could in such a weakened state. He didn't have to touch the box before flashes of lightning jump out and into his body. It only took a few seconds for him to look completely normal. "That felt so cool! I feel like I could do that surge trick ten times now!" The younger teen said with his eyes round with excitement. I chuckled; this got me wanting to show off a bit as well. "Here let me try something" I said while approaching a car, Cole immediately shut up on the count of I rarely showed my power off.

I squatted down and put my hands underneath the car to get a good grip. I paused for a moment, letting my powers build up in my arms. I could feel the blood drain from my head as I flipped the car onto its side. "Super strength!" Cole shouted out suddenly, still trying to guess my abilities. "Nope, well not entirely I guess is a better answer" I said with a grin as the blood returned to my head. "Come on Drake! If you know what your powers are can't you just tell me? I mean you already know mine so it isn't fair." He had a slight pout going on but I only laughed. "Because this is far more fun, come on you know the rules. If you guess right I promise I won't lie and say you're wrong." I made the supposed game just to keep his mind preoccupied and to keep it from thinking about darker things. You see his parents disappeared just like my father and Trish's parents. I guess you can say I replaced Coles parents in his mind while he kept me from having to think about my own, hell even Trish was starting to show signs of looking up to me.

"Fine! Then let's review, I know your body is super hard or else we would've died in the parking complex some days ago. I now know that you can make yourself super strong and I also know that you can heal wounds even without an outside source helping like my electricity helps me. What about body manipulation? Or power over organic material?" the kid was always smart and liked a good mind challenge. "Your getting a lot warmer than super strength but nope, your not quite there yet. Now come on, we gotta hurry before all the food is swept away." I pointed out and started running to where the food was dropped, trusting that Cole was right behind me. Once at the drop we saw a crowd of people gathering underneath a large statue, some were throwing rocks up at it then we realized that the drop got caught on the damned thing. I looked at Cole who only grinned and sprinted to the statue, he was challenging me to a race. And you better believe that it was on! I sprinted up and grabbed onto the nearest pole going up towards the drop. My power gave me an advantage when climbing because I could grip my fingers onto near anything without worry that they would give under any weight.

"You know you seem to be avoiding mentioning your power. You do know I read your finally and am quite aware to what it is?" The man behind the glass interrupted yet again causing me to sigh. "It's called building tension, jeez. Haven't you ever read a book before, it's only fun to the reader when they don't know what's going to happen next!" I exclaim happily but I swear even if I can't see his face I knew he was frowning. "Uha… well then carry on" He sounds tired.

I got to the package first but Cole shot a bolt at it and knocked it down before I had a chance to. "Hey! Don't go cheating cause you can't handle loosing!" I teased and his response was grinning and flipping up a very bad finger. I returned the gesture but my expression changed quickly when I saw red hooded figures charging towards the food drop. "Cole remember when I told you the only way to stop a Reaper?" I said sharply and he gave me a confused look. "Well ya… The only way to stop a Reaper is to… stop his heart… Why do you ask?" He sounded nervous and I knew it was because he hated the idea of killing someone. I pointed to the hooded figures running towards us and I could see all the color drain from his face. I didn't think he could kill someone, hell I didn't know if I could! Its not like I had done it before but I have seen how the reapers fight. They don't go down just by knocking them around a little bit, you had to hit them fast and hard for them to stay down. It was almost as if none of them cared for there own lives, like they were just drones serving a queen bee. I jumped off my perch, pulled my gun mid-air and started shooting as soon as I hit the ground. The first one dropped with blood spilling out from several different holes. I don't know if you have ever killed someone but the first time it feels weird, surreal even, almost as if it was all just a dream but the oncoming gunfire snapped me out of that quickly. This wasn't a dream, I had no time to mourn the death of my innocence or the psycho lying there and if I didn't start shooting I'd be the one lying face down in a pool of my own blood.

"I forced every part of my body to harden except for the joints so I could still move and continued firing. When a bullet hit me square in the chest I cursed loudly and stumbled back. Just because it didn't pierce doesn't mean it didn't hurt like a mother! I took cover behind the statue to avoid that pain again while reloading. Suddenly I heard an explosive crash as Cole came crashing down with lightning shooting outwards from the point of impact, knocking several of them out of the fight. Neither of us could tell if they were alive or not. He started taking them down one by one and whenever he would get shot he would simply siphon some power from a lamppost or power box and it would pop right out. I took a breath and jumped out of my cover as well and started shooting. It wasn't long before all of the reapers were down and I was out of bullets. Both Cole and me were panting heavily from the excursion, I could see his legs wobbling but I couldn't tell if it was because he was tired or because he was sure to have killed some of these people. Suddenly a Reaper jumps up and tackles Cole to the ground. He pulls a knife from his pocket and takes aim at Cole's neck. I reacted before I thought and picked the man up and smashed him back into the ground behind me with such force that shards of concrete shot out from under him. He cried out with an inhuman voice but I didn't stop there, I got on top of him and started punching him. I didn't stop either, over the past week or so I had come to see Cole as something of a brother to me and the thought that the little maggot underneath me could even try to take his life infuriated me to no end. I had lost control and unlike snapping at someone with words this didn't feel like a relief. It felt empowering and scary at the same time. I was so focused on killing the guy that I didn't see his blood start to move. I may have known what my power was from the start but I didn't know that it could gain power from an outside source like Cole's. Several thin streams of my victim's blood started connecting to my body and flowing into me, giving me power.

A shock in the back of my head snapped me out of my rage and I look around confused. Cole had shot a bolt at the back of my head after I ignored his yelling and grabbing. "He's dead Drake, You alright?" Cole's voice was firm, serious but not unfriendly or fearful. I nodded in response and looked all around me to see people staring at me with horrified expressions. "I-I don't know what…. Cole seriously I didn't mean to-" he interrupted me by raising a hand. "Blood conduit eh? It's pretty baddass dude. Just try not to do that again." He said pointing to the body that looked more like a mummy now with no head.

I nodded slowly and started to suggest we leave when a billboard size T.V. flashed on. I recognized the masked face as the person calling himself the TV Jacker. I couldn't hear what he was saying but my eyes widened when he played a video of me and Cole with the glowing blue ball that started all of this. I did catch his last sentence though, "We are going to catch these terrorist and we are going to make them pay!" I looked at Cole then at the crowd starting to surround us with angry faces and knew that this really was not going to be a fun day


	4. Chapter 4

**Power of Blood**

"So now the world knew it was because of you two that the explosion happened?" The man asks curiously "And on top of that they thought you were a monster after seeing what you could do." I groan heavily, this man is starting to give me a headache. "Yes, and let me tell you the consciences could be seen everywhere. Trish for example blamed us for everything that happened, for the death of her parents. She didn't even say goodbye or anything… just walked out." I remember how badly Cole took it, he tried to hide the tears but it was no use. "So now that everyone wanted you dead you decided that you should leave town, correct?" He speaks up, obviously he knows a lot about what happened. "Yea, we made quick plans to meet up at stampton bridge. At the time I hadn't really thought much about the man's blood that I just absorbed, mainly because of everyone around was trying to kill us, but on that bridge I learned to use a new trick." I smirk kindly. "Alright how about you just start again from when you met up with Cole at the bridge then continue from there."

Yea alright, we met up at the bridge and things were not looking so hot for us. For starts there was a crowd of people and I'm sure that at least some of them knew about what the TV jacker had said. Then to make things worse there was a line of at least ten swat cops armed with batons. "How do you think we should do this?" I asked Cole while staying at the back of the crowd to avoid being recognized. "Well the way I see it, we can either run up there and take the cops head on or…" He seemed hesitant to continue. "or?" I encouraged him to finish. "Well I'm sure if we start throwing things at the cops from within the crowd than we could probably start a riot. We would get the people to help take down some cops but a lot of them would get he hell beaten out of them in the process." He obviously saw this as the less desirable option but I saw it differently. "Listen Cole, if we tried to take on those cops by ourselves the only way to get of them all without injuring ourselves would be go for the quick and clean kill shot. But if we started a riot, well these people couldn't really kill any of them with there are hands. And to top it all off, any of these people in the crowd would love to kill the "terrorist" they have been heard about. Do you understand?" it may have sounded brutal but every word was the truth and I'll be damned if we were going to risk life and limb for people who wanted us dead.

Cole nodded slowly and followed my leave when I picked up a rock. "Let us out of this cage!" I yelled as I started throwing rocks and soon after Cole joined in others were starting to get the same idea. "We aren't animals! Let us out!" I heard someone yell before throwing a pipe that nailed one of the cops square in the head. And just like that a small riot had started and we were able to take care of the cops easily. The gate blocking us was easy to open with a bit of Cole's electricity but we were not in the clear. The military had set up a few turrets as well as barricades to prevent people from getting out. If it was just a crowd of regular people then it would have been child's play for them to push us back but I doubt there training had to do with two super powered conduits.

Cole let loose a barrage of condensed lightning bolts towards the turrets whenever there was an opening but they were doing a damn good job of keeping all of us pinned behind cover. It was then that I remember the extra blood I had in my system, almost a second body's worth. I focused on my hand and a wound opened up to let the blood escape. Cole was watching me at this point but I paid him no mind as I made a small, softball sized ball of blood float over my hand. I separated it into a bunch of smaller balls (it took both hands to control them now) and I sharpened them to like a bit like nails with no head. Then all I had to do was harden them and voila, instant deadly projectiles. "Now that was cool! But the turrets have a shield on the, how are you going to get the soldiers manning them?" Cole pointed out while shooting a few more bolts to keep the soldiers distracted. I smirked and bunch all the shards of hardened blood together till they looked like a spiky ball and then I chuck it over our cover. It landed behind the turrets before I made it expand at a high velocity almost like a frag grenade. Unlike a grenade however there was no loud explosion, all we could here were the slight thumping sounds as the projectiles went into the soldiers. None of them even had the chance to scream which in the end is a blessing because I doubt that the mob of civilians behind us would continue on this march after hearing such a horrid sound. Anyway, once the gunfire stopped the crowd charge forward to the next and hopefully last gate. Cole had it open in a few seconds but all that greeted us was-

"I'm going to have to interrupt you there, could you try to explain your powers exactly? I mean I read that you were a blood conduit and obviously that means you can control and absorb blood but it doesn't really go into specifics. For example when you said that you had a second body's worth of blood in you it makes it sound like you can also store blood inside you." I think I'm going to call the man behind the glass, Glassman from now on to prevent confusion. "Well mister Glassman you are correct, I can store blood inside my body, just like Cole can store electricity. And about what I can do exactly well how about I tell you in a way that compliments my story. When I had first gotten my powers I could only use the blood within my own body so I such I didn't even test if I could control it outside my body because I would have been putting my life in danger if I removed to much. So because of this I only controlled it inside my body, for example I could harden it to the point where nothing could penetrate it. But since it was only the blood inside me that was hardening my skin could still get injured which is why I always felt pain. I could also close my wounds relatively quickly by using the blood to scab over and getting rid of any blood that was dirty to avoid any kind of infection. Super strength also came with it though It's hard to explain, almost like I'm using the blood as a muscle rather than the actually muscles" I explain, hoping to satisfy Glassman's curiosity. "So you healed just like a human only faster? What about after absorbing another person blood?" He asked and I chuckled. "I thought that much was obvious? When I didn't have to worry about loosing blood I brought it outside my body and hardened it. I was pretty much a puppet master while blood was my puppet. In short, after absorbing someone's blood I could take it out of my body and make weapons with it. I also found that I could almost hear peoples beating heart when they got close to me. now that that is out of the way, mind I continue?" He nods.

Well back to what I was saying, the gate opened to a wall of gunfire and razor-wire. Thinking quickly I shot out nearly all of the extra blood in my system to make a shield for Cole and I while using the rest to cut a hole in the side of the fence surrounded us. I grabbed Cole and threw him through the window of a nearby building then using the same strength I threw Cole with I jumped in after him. And that is when I met my first government agent. Moya.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Government**

"We were greeted by name by this FBI agent named Moya. She had seen the footage of us at ground zero and she knew we were going to try and escape so she waited there for us. She knew we had powers and she wanted our help to try and find her husband John who had infiltrated a group calling themselves the First Sons. They were the group responsible for the creation of the Ray Sphere, the object that gave Cole and me our powers. She explained that the Ray Sphere drained the neuro-electric energy from a group of people and focused it into an individual. She had lost contact with John on the day of the blast. Even with all the intelligence at her disposal she started to loose hope in seeing him again and that's when she saw us. She wanted us to help her find John and the Ray Sphere. In return she would be able to get us out of Empire city. I didn't trust her story completely at the time but Cole convinced me to cut her some slack, considering the fact that we got super powers from the bloody thing." The Glassman doesn't respond at first, maybe he knows Moya somehow. "So I take it you two didn't think it was weird that a highly trained FBI agent was getting somehow else to search for her supposed husband?" He sounds like he's laughing at me behind that glass. "Ya well we wanted out of the city and that's what she was offering so we took what we could get." I flip him off but it only causes him to chuckle. "Mind continuing?" I sigh and nod.

Well to get back to the city we had to climb underneath the bridge using the pipes. "See, I told ya teaching you to climb properly would help somehow." Cole said with a smug smile on his face. "Sshh, quiet down. Do you hear that?" I stopped and put my ear to the pipe. I nearly fell when Moya called. I mutter something rude to Cole for laughing as I answered the phone. "The water pressure in the pipes has dropped, mind telling me what you two are doing down there?" I sighed and tossed the phone to Cole, The women gave me a headache whenever she talked down to me like that. "Ya, it sounds like someone's busting the pipes up. It's probably the Reapers." Cole explained as he easily balanced on a pipe. Moya mentioned something about checking it out before hanging up. We did in fact run into some Reapers but Cole was quick to act as he let the sparks fly and took them down with ease. "Getting better aren't ya Cole?" He only shrugged, though I thought I could see some pride in his eyes. It was another few minutes before we made it off the bridge and onto solid ground. "Well we might as well head home, I doubt were going to be getting much rest with the FBI calling the shots." I stated before heading home with Cole following close behind.

"looks like Trish got all her stuff…" Cole said almost too quietly for me to hear. "Yea… well she's strong for her age, I'm sure she has already found a safe place to spend the night." I tried to cheer him up but the look on his face didn't change. I was almost glad when Moya called and asked him to check out something to do with an Electrician going dark. "Want my help?" I asked while leaning back on our couch. "Nah, worst thing I'll run into is some Reapers. And besides you desperately need to bath." I chuckled and waved goodbye as he jumped off the roof. I decided to take his advice and bath though I made it quick. I mean who wants to take there time with a bath when it's freaking cold as ice water. After I finished that I jumped onto my laptop and plugged my phone in. since I had some free time I decided to do some research on Moya. I know what your going to ask and let me stop you right there. I was able to research her because I had internet which I was able to get by jerry rigging my computer to my cellphone. Since I was now connected to Moya who was outside the quarantine I was able to connect to her internet. I was even able to access some of her files. As it turns out she's actually with a group called DARPA and they have got to be one of the most secret of all black ops units. I'm talking about pentagon level shit here. I told Cole as soon as he got back but he just shrugged it off, telling me that "If she is that high up then she should be able to get us out of the city without a problem." And to that I had no response.

"Did you pick up any new tricks while you were out" I asked him curiously, he seemed a bit to excited for the trip to have been routine. "Yep! I can heal people now! As well as restrain Reapers to the ground. I can also, I think I can also absorb electricity straight from… a person." He only muttered the last words, obviously uncomfortable with it. "We will only use it in case of a serious emergency" I comforted him with a pat on the back. "Moya called while I was on my way back so I ended up taking a bit of a detour. I got more power running here and a few places nearby." I sounded proud of himself for doing so much by himself. "Hey wait, to restore the power don't you need to reestablish the circuit? What the hell did you use to pull that off?" I was confused because the circuits that needed re-connecting are huge and have electricity coming off them. Honestly thinking about it now I really should've guessed how he did it. "Well I just thought since my body drains electricity that shoots it back out, so I just used myself. It's actually how I got these new powers. Oh I guess I should've mentioned that I can also shoot condensed balls of electricity that explode." He grinned and I just stared at him. "So, you have lightning grenades and you waited this long to tell me?! Let's go see what they can do!" I said enthusiastically but was interrupted yet again by our very own FBI agent calling us. "I found out why the Reapers were busting pipes up under the bridge. They were isolation the cities water supply so they could pump their plague into it. They have already infected a fountain down by Main St. I need you two to get over there and try and fix the problem." I sighed, she was sending us to play hero again. "Do we really have time to play the good Samaritan?" I asked annoyed but she didn't like my attitude. "Listen, if the Reapers gain complete control than I wont be able to convince the higher ups that I have everything under control and if that happens they'll find someone who can control the situation. That replacement might now be so open to helping the people who caused this if you know what I mean! Do you understand now?" She sounded as annoyed as I felt but I only grumbled my understanding before she hung up. "Alright so shall we get going?" Cole said with a smile on his face, seemed he was enjoying our little conversation.

We headed out soon after, only waiting on the roof long enough to grab something to eat. "Remember that we need to pick up some food when we get the chance. We don't have that much left." I said as we jumped down from the roof and started running to the fountain Moya mentioned. As we started approaching it I could clearly make out that the water was running black as night. "Hey Moya? Yea the fountain is pitch black, were going to try to fix things up as much as we can." I said after calling Moya, I didn't wait for her response before hanging up. I looked up and saw someone I didn't really expect to be seeing for a long time. "Hey Trish." Cole greeted before I could think of something to say. She looked up from the ill person she was helping and I had to think that helping people was something she really enjoyed doing. "What are you two doing here?" She sounded pissed to all hell. "Listen Trish ya have to believe me, I didn't know what was in that package" Cole tried to defend himself but she wouldn't hear of it. "I don't care! You're the reason my parents are dead! If you want to help fine try to turn off those valves over there. It's where the this tar is coming from." She motioned to two large valves two the side of the fountain. I looked at Cole and shrugged before heading over to one while Cole went to the other. They were sticky so both of us ended up getting right up to them for leverage. Neither of us expected to get a face full of the tar.

_**I've been waiting for you Drake… so long have I been waiting for you to feel my love… **_The voice was in my head and it hurt like hell. It felt like my brain was trying to claw it's way out of my skull. I looked over at Cole to see him having the same reaction. "Oh damn it, its all in your eyes. Follow me, the volunteers I was helping gave me a solvent that should do the trick." She sounded upset at having to help us but I didn't have the time to think about it as my mind was assaulted with more words and even hallucinations started coming into the equations. Huge Reapers were appearing and disappearing all over the place and it was all I could do to keep up with Trish. _**No one loves you like I do; only I can understand your pain. **_The voice was female and obviously trying to be seductive, it only succeeded in creeping me out. Suddenly the pain was gone and I was staring up at Trish who had a spray bottle of something. I didn't even realize I fell. "What the hell…" I groaned as I sat up, Cole was sitting there with the same experession as me. "Look, that's the only time I'm helping you two. If you get that stuff in your eyes again you'll just have to wait till it wears off" She stalked off not a second later. "Did you hear the voice too?" I asked Cole who nodded. "She sounded pissed that I was hanging around you. She kept telling me to stay away." He said while standing up slowly and helping me to my feet. "Well it did sound familiar, though I can't quite place my finger on it. maybe it was someone I used to know?" I offered and he just shrugged. "If it was then I couldn't blame you for trying to forget someone that crazy sounding" The sound of our phones ringing snapped us from our thoughts. "Did you fix the problem?" Moya asked us. "Yea, just had to turn off some valves." I said while leaning against a wall. "Good, I have reports of two more valves in the park. Get over there and turn them off." She commanded then hung up. I wasn't looking forward to getting more of that crud on my face.

It didn't take us long to turn off the two in the park, both of us getting sprayed with tar and having to deal with that crazy bitches voice in our heads. And of course as soon as we turned off the valves Moya called us again and told us about suspicious activity the Reapers were doing in the tunnel underneath the park so we had to go down there and check it out. At the entrance we ran into some grunts which I decided to take care of quickly using my pistol but Cole didn't seem to like that. "You didn't have to kill them! I told you that I could restrain them now remember?!" He was angry because in his eyes I didn't have to kill them. "I thought I already told you, these people will try to kill you without a second thought so why exactly should we show them mercy?" I asked him with a touch of agitation entering my voice. "We should show mercy so we don't become like them!" He stated strongly, his heart really was this kid's weakness. "These people choose to kill innocent people because they want power. We do not kill innocent people so if you worried that we'll become like them don't be. I have never killed an innocent person nor will I." He didn't have a response though I could tell he was unhappy about it. Because of that argument I decided not to let him see me absorb some blood from the bodies all around us. As we started walking in more Reapers began to show up but Cole knocked them back and restrained them before I could do anything. I guessed he was still trying to prove to me that I didn't have to kill them. He even looked back to me while he restrained one as if to show me that it was possible. He didn't even see the shockwave knock him a few feet away. You see we weren't the only ones who got powers from the explosion and the tall Reaper wearing a white hood instead of red was proof of this. He knocked Cole away using a shockwave of pure energy. I pulled my pistol and took a few shots at him but he teleported around so quickly that I couldn't hit him once. This one was very different from the others we fought and not just because he was a conduit but also because he actually spoke to us. "**Now you face a true REAPER.**" His voice was hoarse and sounded as if he was being possessed by a demon. He sent another shockwave to Cole who rolled out of the way and landed next to me. "Ideas?" He asked me, forgetting about our little feud and focusing on the enemy in front of us. "Just one. Hey you! I'll show you a real Grim Reaper!" I yelled at him while blood started to form in my hand. It suddenly expanded and took the form of a sickle before hardening. I spun it around a few times to test it out before lunging at him. I enhanced the strength in my legs to move faster than the conduit expected and swung. His torso landed with a thud five feet from his legs. Cole approached me just as my blood sickle turn back into liquid and withdrew back into my body.

"So you took more blood I take it?" He asked sounding more tired than angry and I nodded. "Alright look, I understand that sometimes an enemy needs to be taken down for good but can you please try to let some of them live? I mean the grunts and such who aren't much of a threat." He was trying to compromise and I couldn't really reject his offer, me being the older one. "Alright, I'll try but I can't promise that everyone will walk away without a scratch." He nodded and we continued to head deeper unto the tunnel until we ran into a large tanker truck. It was obvious that this was where the plague was coming from so we destroyed it with a few of Cole's electric grenades and headed back outside. "I'm still curious to who was inside our heads" Cole said when we got off the phone with Moya, telling her that we had done what she asked. "Somehow I doubt that we will be in the dark much longer. I still feel as if I know that voice, whatever. Come on lets grab something to eat." I thought we deserved a rest after all the crap that was going on. I knew that with Moya giving us orders we had to take any break we could get.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, been a freaking long ass time since I last updated (sorry about that) but I am back now and I hope you all enjoy reading the latest chapter in the city of death.**

The next morning I woke up on my own to find Cole relaxing on the roof. "Well don't you look comfy, any news from Moya?" I asked while grabbing something cold to drink from the little fridge we set up. "Just got off the phone with her, she's sending us to check out a train full of kidnapped people. Reapers are responsible of course for it and she's worried that John might be on it." He sounded like he was already thinking of a plan to highjack the train. "So how are we going to move it? and even if we can move it where is it going. There isn't anywhere really safe in this city." I chugged down the last of my beverage before tossing it into the waste bin. "Moya said she has a team waiting for them at one of the train stations, and I'm pretty much a living third rail so no worries there. And before you ask, yes there is a small army of Reapers in the way." He sounded worried, most likely because of the causalities that are bound to start stacking up. "Cole, I need you to listen. You want to get out of the city right?" He nodded "Than were going to have to bury any innocence and sense of guilt to do it. The government is the one that's going to help us out of here but they will only do it if we become there attack dogs." I could see the anger in his eyes for being referred to as a dog. "So in order to get out we'll have to loose who we are in the process?" He didn't really ask me but I answered none-the-less. "Exactly. When the world changes we have to change as well. We have to steel our hearts and do what is necessary to escape alive. Especially if you want to bring Trish with you, because if you have forgotten they only promised **us** a way out not her so to include her in the deal we will have to pull some dirty tricks." I felt bad for manipulating the kid's emotions like that but I knew that in order to escape we would need to throw away many things that made us who we are. He nodded slowly but I could still how much inner turmoil he was dealing with. Whoever his parents were they must have been teachers or something like that for their son to be so set on the morally correct path.

"Come on lets get going." I said before we headed out towards the unmoving train. We climbed a nearby building to get a better look at the train and the Reapers guarding it. "How much blood do you got in you?" Cole asked as his eyes shifted from Reaper to Reaper. "Enough for a grenade or two and some weapons. I was going to get some more once we started this." As I spoke I started to move blood into my palm in preparation. Cole nodded, his eyes started to remind me of ice. Seemed he took my talk to heart. "Going to show them "what a real Grim Reaper" looks like?" He quoted me with a smirk and even though it seemed a bit forced I returned the gesture. "Of course! They need to learn that just saying you're a reaper doesn't make it true." The blood in my palm took the form of a large scythe as I finished speaking. He took a deep breath and jumped over the edge of the building, focusing his lightning into the bottom of his body to create an electrical explosion when he landed. I jumped over as well though I only cracked the cement where he made a small crater. I strengthened my arms and legs to enhance my ability to move freely. The Reapers were shooting in our general direction in a panic so there aim wasn't very good. We took advantage of the panic and charged them, Cole with lightning in his hands and me with my blood red scythe in my right hand and my pistol in my left.

The battle was quick but brutal as I shot and sliced my way through anyone that got in my way. I could also see Cole shooting bolts of lightning and punching with supercharged fists from the corner of my eye. He fried at least ten Reapers and by the end of the fight his eyes were dull as if they weren't seeing anything. His electricity was also changing to a more orange color though I didn't really think much about it. I snapped my fingers in front of him to grab his attention. "Come on Cole the fights over, you need to come back now." He blinked a few times and looked at me with normal eyes now. "S-sorry about that… guess I zoned out a bit." He sounded ashamed of himself but I patted his back. "Don't worry about it. The important thing is we're alive and well. Now come on, let's get this train rolling." He jumped up onto the lead car at my word and instantly the electricity in his body got the train moving again. I played bodyguard while using my powers to keep up with the train on foot. Any Reaper that I saw I instantly sliced in half with deadly precision while Cole shocked as many as he could see with bolts of lighting. It took about thirty minutes and a few dozen reapers to reach our destination and once there let me tell you, the shock on those civilians faces when the supposed "terrorist" was freeing there loved ones was priceless. The hypocrites that wanted us dead a day earlier were now treating us like one of the family. Have to admit though, Cole looked like he was enjoying the hero treatment and I wasn't having the worst time either. We searched the crowd but there was no sign of John anywhere, the whole thing was a waste of time and energy. "I swear that women is just sending us running in circles for no reason…" I muttered to myself while Cole was on the phone with Moya.

"So you two were getting the hero treatment then?" The Glassman asks. "Well I guess you can say that, though the people didn't really know what to think of us. On the one side, we were helping them by freeing people and making the place safer but on the other we were killing people who got in our way." I attempt to explain. "They thought you were doing good things but seeing what you were doing scared them." He confirms and I nod. "That its. Personally I think it is foolish that so many of them want safety but so few of them are willing to kill for it. Well whatever, after we helped the people off the train we ended up bumping into Trish and she still hadn't forgiven Cole or I for anything. Though since she was talking to us I guess it wasn't to bad."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was not planned but decided that it would be interesting so here it is ****. And I would also like to thank akoslows for his review, gave me some encouragement so thank ya kindly.**

We were walking down the street when Trish ran towards us with a mixture of anger and desperation in her eyes. Before she got close enough to speak I had already spotted what was making her upset, the familiar black tar was back and looked to be covering most of the civilians around here.

"Why is this happening? I thought you two put a stop to this?!" She gave us an accusatory glare. "We blew up a tanker truck full of the stuff, figured that would take care of it…" Cole responded while looking down, he most likely felt guilty for not taking care of the problem the first time.

"Don't worry about it; we'll take care of it in no time." I stated while putting my hand on Cole's head to try and get him looking straight. "Good, I'm going to keep doing what I can down here." She said and ran off. "We're going to have to call Moya to find out what's wrong. You know that right?" Cole asked, looking up at me while I sighed heavily. "Ya I know, you're doing it though." I said while leaning up against the wall, waiting for him to start and finish his phone call.

A short phone call later Cole and I were up at the top of the roofs inspecting a water tower. "So I doubt we even need to call Moya back, that keg thing attached to the side has got to be what's causing this. I mean its even dripping some of that black tar." I pointed out and got my blood scythe ready. With one fluid movement the keg crashed to the ground and the water tower was free from its burden.

"There is bound to be more, how about we split up? Cover more ground that way and get these machines down twice as fast." Cole suggested. "Ya I suppose you're right, though I doubt all of them will be unguarded like this one. Be careful Cole, and remember to not get any of that tar shit on you. Don't need another trip down nightmare lane." He was already running off to another roof but nodded to show he heard me. With one last tiresome sigh I jumped off the roof as well and headed to the other roofs with water towers on them.

The dozen or so reapers that were standing in my way were easily taken down with a few blood grenades and some throwing knives I whipped up quickly. As I got ready to take down the last tower in my area I could see Cole climbing up to meet me. I remember being impressed at how fast he was able to take them down. With the last tower destroyed I waited on the roof for Cole to catch up. "All done?" He asked and I started to nod but when I saw his face covered in tar I immidiatly forgot about it.

"How on earth did this happen?" I asked him while moving closer to inspect everywhere the tar had gotten. He simply shrugged "It's nothing, there was no voice this time it just messed with my powers a bit." I pulled out a cloth and tried to wipe some of it off but was distracted by a man, wearing an all white hooded cloak with odd glowing lights coming from inside it, standing on the rooftop across from us.

"She's going to be pissed" I heard him say, most likely to himself, before he teleported over to our roof. I was in front of Cole in half a second, Every other conduit that we met until then had always attacked us and this one gave me a bad feeling. "Who are you!?" I yelled at him but he refused to even acknowledge me. Instead he was to busy looking behind me at Cole who was still disoriented from the tar on his face.

"Answer me! or I won't be responsible for my actions" I hiss at him and was rewarded with him finally looking at me. "You must be the mistake, I have no use for you. Please go away." He said as if I was a tool to be used or thrown away. "Oh well since you said please" I said before throwing a solid spike of blood at the man dressed in white. He, almost lazily, raised his hand and a barrier block the shard with no damaged coming to the man. Before I could think of anything to do next he appeared inches from me with what looked like boredom in his eyes.

"I asked you nicely to go away, now I will tell you. Go away." As the last word left his mouth his hand connected with my face and it sent my flying clear off the roof. I landed on the ground below with a bone cracking thud and I already knew at least two of my ribs were broken. The bastard caught me off guard and I didn't have time to harden my blood so even my face started to swell. It would have only taken a few seconds to heal but I needed to get back up to the roof where Cole was alone with the mysterious conduit.

"So who was this conduit? And what did he want with Cole?" The Glassman interrupted again. "Well if you'd bloody well wait I was getting to that. At the time we had no idea who it was but from the abilities he had shown us we knew he was a conduit and a powerful one at that with a load more experience then either of us had." I don't think I can effectively explain the presence that this man gave off in simple words. "So if what your saying is true than this man must have been a conduit before the incident at empire city. And by how powerful your saying he is it doesn't sound like his powers were unlocked naturally." He sounds confused, most likely because the first sighting of a conduit with such power was Cole after the Explosion.

"Yes well that wasn't the worse part, it what he told or rather showed Cole. Cole told me afterward what happened, I'll try to explain it the same way he did. "He dug his fingers into my skull and at first there was nothing but then he started to show me things… Destruction and death on an unimaginable scale and in that second I knew he was showing me the future. As he released me I knew that he was responsible for all of it. he had opened Pandora's box and it wasn't ever going to close and that damned ray sphere was somehow involved. Then he was gone.". I believe that was everything, at least for now." I say and I can almost hear the glassman's brow furrow at my indecisiveness.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I leave something out? Well maybe if you gave me some information about what is going on and where the hell my brother is!" I yell at the glass but only get silence for a few moments. "Cole is fine, you will see him once you're finished telling me everything you know. Meaning if the sooner you tell me everything the sooner you get to see him." I hate being backed into a corner like this, makes me want to rip this guys head off. "Fine, but I swear if you're lying…" I let the threat linger in the air. I could already feel my blood harden and prepare for use but I let it calm, now is not the time.


End file.
